Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy/Game Glitches
Glitches * The effect of "Card of Sanctity" reads: Both players draw until they both have 6 cards. This is the anime/manga effect. Despite this, the game follows the OCG/TCG effect, which is: Remove from play all cards in your hand and on your side of the field. Draw cards until you have 2 cards in your hand. * The game ignores the fact that the monster Special Summoned by "Hero Signal" is Special Summoned. * You cannot activate "Waboku" during your own turn. * "Fairy King Truesdale" does not gain 500 ATK when put in Defense Position. * When your opponent attacks your monster, when "Hallowed Life Barrier" is played, your monster is not destroyed. The description of the card clearly states that “''you won’t lose any battle damage''”. The card description does not say that “''your monsters cannot be destroyed as result of battle''.” * When "Submarineroid" normally attacks your opponent directly, the game does not give you an option to change into defense position. * "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" is affected by Spell Cards at times, despite saying "it is unaffected by any Spell Cards" in the text. * If a monster with higher ATK attacks "Injection Fairy Lily", "Injection Fairy Lily" is destroyed regardless of whether or not the effect is activated. * If "Toon World" is returned to your hand, "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" is destroyed. * The game does not let you activate the effect of "Manticore of Darkness". * "Blue Medicine" only increases your own Life Points by 400, rather than both players' Life Points. * On the duelist calender, instead of 11th, 12th, 13th, they wrote 11st, 12nd, 13rd. * When a monster that is unaffected by Trap Cards attacks your opponent's monster while "Astral Barrier" is on the field, the monster should attack the other monster. But, instead of that an infinite loop activates ending the duel there, unless you have a card to destroy the monster or "Astral Barrier". (someone clarify this please?) * When "Big Core" attacks your opponent directly, it will lose a counter, despite its effect stating: “If this card battles a monster, remove 1 counter from this card at the end of the Damage Step.” * When you use a card that allows you to see the top card of your Deck, sometimes the top card remains face-up. * When the screen is going very fast, you may see the back of the card instead of the front. * When dueling Lyman Banner, he may activate 2 "Tolls". When you attack, the picture of 1 "Toll" would show up but the other one won't. The effect is still activated though. * If you are playing in a match, when you exchange cards, the screen may freeze on you. * "Magic Cylinder" still works when "Royal Decree" is on the field. * The AI knows and will never attack a face-down "Marshmallon" you control. * You can activate "Burst Stream of Destruction" even if you don't control a face-up "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * In the English adaptation of the game there are references to the Japanese version. For example: Syrus says that Jaden is like his big brother (That's how Syrus call him in the Japanese anime). Chazz's motto in English is "Chazz it up" while in the game is an English translation from the original Japanese motto, "Chazz Thunder". * Spirit monsters cannot be Special Summoned, but in this game this is sometimes ignored. For example, if your "Pyramid Turtle" is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon a "Dark Dust Spirit" from your Deck. However, its effect won't be activated and it will return to your hand during the End Phase. * When you try to read the description of all Expert Booster Packs, Dorothy goes into an endless loop of moving her mouth and not saying anything, forcing the player to shut off the game. * When attacking and destroying an Ojama Token with "D.D. Warrior Lady", its effect will activate. The trigger window will say: "Will you remove the card "D.D. Warrior Lady" and your opponent's monster "Flame Swordsman"?". * When you have a card that can be activated during the Battle Phase (like "Coffin Seller", "Call of the Haunted", etc.), and you inflict damage, in the trigger window will say: "You took damage..." instead of "Your opponent took damage..," * When you Summon "Copycat" and its effect activates, the trigger window will say: "Select opponent's monster to switch ATK/DEF." The effect will still resolve normally though. * When dueling Zane and he activates a Trap Card, he will say "Everything action you take is worthless. I activate my facedown card..." * After the special midnight Duel with Zane (during the same day you acquire "Power Bond" from Syrus), Zane will tell you at one point in the conversation that follows, "And you play with cards well, Jaden," despite the fact he referred to you by your character's name before the Duel. * When the effect of "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" activates, sometimes you will be asked to chain to that effect even when you cannot even activate anything at that time. * Even if a monster that can attack more than once such as "Mermaid Knight" or "Cyber Twin Dragon", "The Dark Door" only allows that monster to attack once. * "Respect Play" lets you see what type of cards your opponent has (Spell, Trap, or Monster) but not the actual cards themselves. However, you can see the opponent's cards if you have a face-down you can activate during your opponent's turn. * The effect of "Big Core" that places counters on itself when it is Normal Summoned activates when it is Special Summoned as well. * When you attack "Des Kangaroo" with a card like "Mother Grizzly", the effect of "Des Kangaroo" will destroy your monster. However, you will be able to activate the effect of your destroyed monster, as if it were destroyed by battle. (Unknown if this applies vice versa, with the AI attacking your "Des Kangaroo".) * When you attack with "Dark Elf" and have exactly 1000 Life Points, you can pay the Life Point to cost to attack with it, but you will immediately lose. (Unknown if this works for lower Life Points.) * When you activate "Widespread Ruin", the face-up monster with the highest ATK your opponent controls will be destroyed, regardless of battle position. * After you attack a face-down "Winged Kuriboh LV10" and it flips face-up, the AI will Tribute it to successfully activate its effect during the Damage Step (regardless of whether or not it would be destroyed by battle). Name and Lore Glitches * "The Dragon Dwelling in the Cave" is known as "The Dragon dwelling in the Cave". * "Eternal Drought" is known as "Eternal Draught". * "Warrior Lady of the Wasteland" is known as "Wasteland Amazon". * "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" is known as "Red Gadget - Stronghold". * In the description of "Reversal of Graves" description, it is written "...when there is 15 or more cards..." instead of "there are". * "Shield Crush" is known as "Shield Crash". * Both "Luster Dragon" and "Luster Dragon #2" are both known as "Luster Dragon". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy